Feel
by kiradayo
Summary: Rin tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Perasaannya sudah hancur. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah KEMATIAN. /c/ khiikikurohoshi. Mind to R n R ?


Vocaloid © YAMAHA

* * *

><p><span>Feel<span>

© khiikikurohoshi

―

Deru tangisan menyelimuti kediaman Kagamine kala itu. Ajaibnya, langit mendung dan mulai meneteskan beribu-ribu air disertai lambaian angin dingin. Di dalam kediaman Kagamine, semua menangis. Apa yang ditangiskan mereka?

"Rin." Panggil seorang gadis berkuncir dua. Gadis itu mengenakan dress dengan renda hitam, juga ikat rambut hitam yang diikat menjadi pita.

Kagamine Rin—pemilik dari kediaman ini menoleh, wajahnya pucat dan matanya sembap. Terlihat jelas kalau gadis inilah yang menyimpan perasaan paling berat diantara semua orang yang hadir ke rumahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis kuncir dua itu—Hatsune Miku—sahabat karib Rin. Miku melihat perubahan total pada sahabatnya itu. Biasanya, dalam kondisi apa pun, sahabatnya itu tetap senyum meski sedih, tetap senyum meski marah, tetap senyum meski kecewa, pokoknya terus tersenyum. Tapi tersenyum juga ada batasannya kan?

Ya, sepertinya benteng ketegaran Rin sudah lapuk dan hancur. Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga bagi Rin, sudah tiada lagi di dunia. Ibunya sudah pergi meninggalkan Rin akibat tabrak lari. Jelas Rin merasa _shock _dan perlahan rapuh. Namun sebelum gadis itu mati, Miku akan mengubahnya kembali.

Rin masih menampakkan buliran air mata di wajahnya. Miku merasa iba, segera dia memeluk gadis itu dengan niat menenangkannya. Rin menautkan alisnya, semakin meraung. Dia membalas pelukan Miku dengan erat.

Miku merasakannya, rasa hancur yang besar.

"Tenanglah, Rin… meski ibumu sudah tiada, aku masih ada. Jadi jangan khawatir, Rin. Saat kau membutuhkanku, aku pasti akan menampung semua keluh kesahmu, oke?" tanya Miku, meyakinkan Rin, agar gadis berambut blond itu menghentikan tangisnya.

Rin terdiam, lalu kemudian mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Miku. Miku bernapas lega, dia melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum pada Rin yang sudah berhenti menangis, agaknya, menahan agar tidak menangis lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Miku… maaf…" eluh Rin dengan suara parau. Miku menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu kok…" elak Miku dengan lembutnya, bak ibu untuk Rin.

Rin menatap Miku dengan mata berlinang air mata. "Ka—kalau begitu… terima… kasih…" ujar Rin yang kemudian menangis lagi. Miku tersenyum lalu membiarkan sahabatnya itu menangis.

―

› **Rin PoV ‹**

Aku menatap langit bebas dari atas atap sekolah. Nyaman sekali rasanya. Terlebih… aku sendirian. Takkan ada yang menggangguku sekarang ini.

Kembali teringat insiden 1 tahun lalu ketika Miku hadir pada acara meninggalnya ibuku. Setelah itu, dia benar-benar jadi penopangku untuk terus hidup. Kapan aku merasa sedih, dia bagaikan lelaki yang rela menjadikan pundaknya sebagai tempatku menangis dan mencurahkan segala kesedihanku.

Namun, baru-baru ini, aku kembali menghadiri upacara pemakaman.

Pemakaman Miku.

Gadis itu bunuh diri. Dia gantung diri di langit-langit kamarnya akibat rasa stress yang _over. _Alasannya? Dia bunuh diri karena ayah dan ibunya meninggalkannya. Saat itu aku sangat… sangat menyesal! Aku egois, mencurahkan semua rasa sedihku padanya, tapi aku tidak menawarkannya untuk berbagi rasa sedihnya padaku!

Egois! Egois! Aku benar-benar egois!

Tak sadar, air mataku menyucur deras. Aku benar-benar busuk, tega, egois dan jahat. Miku tidak bunuh diri, tapi akulah yang membuatnya bunuh diri. Selama ini Miku juga menderita, namun aku tidak melihat penderitaannya! Padahal Miku melihat penderitaanku dan membiarkanku menangis padanya!

"Ohh… aku memang licik. Sudah sepantasnya aku merasa tersakiti." Gumamku secara spontan. Jujur saja, kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirku.

"Berisik ah."

Eh? Hah?

Siapa itu?

Aku menoleh, ke kanan-ke kiri. Namun kemudian aku mendongakkan kepalaku, ada seorang pria yang sedang baring-baring di tangki air berbentuk tabung yang aku sandari. Pria itu…

"Kagamine Len?" ujarku, menebak. Siapa yang tak kenal pria bernama Len itu? Sudah tampan, pintar, kaya pula! Tapi sayangnya, dia sangat dingin dan sulit di tebak.

Kagamine Len berdiri di atas tangki air itu sambil merenggangkan badannya. "Kau dari tadi di sana, melamun, tak tahunya menangis dan mengucapkan hal aneh." Ujarnya dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah merendahkanku.

Aku menautkan alisku, lalu memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Kau takkan paham perasaanku." Ujarku dengan sinis.

"Hmm…" Len mendehem sambil manggut-manggut. Dia duduk di sisi tangki air itu. "Terserah deh. Bagaimana pun perasaanmu, aku tidak peduli. Tapi dari tampangmu itu, kau terlihat seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri." Ujar Len dengan santainya.

Aku terbelalak. Bunuh diri katanya? Wajahku tampak seperti orang menderita banget, ya? Wah… aku tidak sadar sama sekali!

Aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku berlari pada pagar pendek yang membatasi atap sekolah. Aku melompat naik ke pagar itu lalu duduk di sisi-sisinya. Pagar pembatas ini tidak tipis seperti pagar rumah, pagar ini lebar sehingga ada ruang untukmu duduk.

Kudengar langkah kaki mendekat. Jelas itu Kagamine Len.

"Kau mau tahu, tidak?" tanyaku pada Len.

Dia duduk di sampingku lalu—kurasa—dia mendengarku tadi. "Harapanku sejak dulu adalah… melompat bebas dari sini. Lalu badanku remuk dan mati seketika di bawah sana." Ujarku sambil menunjuk jauh ke bawah. Lantai dasar.

Len terbelalak. Dia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, namun kemudian kupotong, "Bercanda, bercanda."

Aku terkikik. "Jangan terlalu khawatir begitu, deh. Atap sekolah kita dengan lantai dasar di sana itu tidak terlalu tinggi kok." Ujarku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tanganku.

"Tapi tetap saja kau bisa mati kalau kepalamu yang membentur lantai dasar duluan." Tambah Len sambil menarik sebelah kakinya dan menumpu dagunya dengan lutut.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Ada benarnya." Ujarku.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel tanda masuk pelajaran ke tiga berbunyi. Segera aku turun dari pagar dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Hmm… aku duluan ya, Len." Ujarku lalu meninggalkannya.

Aku harus menutup kebenaran padanya. Kenyataan bahwa aku sudah kehilangan orang tua, kehilangan sahabat dan… kehilangan tempat di dunia ini.

GRAAAK! Aku membuka pintu kelasku. Masih ribut karena guru mata pelajaran ke tiga belum masuk. Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan ke dalam kelas, lalu, BRUGH!

Aku ambruk akibat tersandung sesuatu. Itu jelas kaki. Kaki seseorang. Aku menoleh dan melihat gadis berambut coklat pendek menatapku dengan dingin. Meiko Sakine. Gadis itu adalah salah satu orang yang masuk dalam anggota 'Rin's Haters'. Ha! Lucu kan, ada grup pembenci Rin di sini?

Kenapa grup macam itu ada?

Karena aku dianggap pembawa sial. Siapa pun yang dekat denganku akan mati. Korbanku sudah dua orang. Ibuku sendiri dan Hatsune Miku, itulah yang selalu diucapkan Akita Neru—gadis yang membentuk grup untukku.

"Aduh…" aku meringis, kuusahakan agar suaraku tidak terlalu kedengaran. Ini sudah sering terjadi setelah Miku meninggal dunia. Tubuhku dianggap kelinci percobaan gagal yang dihina, dicemooh dan dibantai. Tak lama lagi, aku pasti akan dibunuh.

Aku mencoba berdiri lalu berjalan ke mejaku. Lagi, buku-buku teks-ku berisi makian dan sumpah kematian dari orang-orang itu.

Jujur saja, tanpa mereka memakiku, aku juga ingin mati. Tapi selalu tidak ada kesempatan. Aku mendengus lalu memasukkan buku-buku teks-ku ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai, Neru datang dan menampar pipiku. Tak ada makian yang terlontar dari bibirnya, dia hanya menamparku dalam diam. Sehingga semua bisa mendengar suara 'PLAK!' yang sangat menggema di kelasku saat itu.

Neru tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia lalu meninggalkanku. Setelah Neru, datang Meiko. Dia membawa ember berisi air. Oke, aku basah sekarang.

Setelah membanting ember itu, datang lagi Kasane Teto, gadis centil yang sangat dipuja para lelaki. Dia tersenyum manis padaku, kemudian memperlihatkan apa yang ada di tangan kanannya. Pemukul baseball…

_Kami-sama… _renggutlah nyawaku sekarang. _Onegaishimasu…_

BUGH! BAGH! PRAK!

Tiga kali pukulan bertubi. Teto benar-benar hebat sekali dalam menindas orang. Sekarang tubuhku lebam dan sakit. Tapi berteriak minta tolong—atau ditolong—malah akan membuat masalah lain yang semakin parah.

"Kenapa diam saja, gadis sial? Kenapa tidak meraung, atau menangis seperti yang biasa kau lakukan pada Miku, hah! Di alam baka sana, Miku pasti bahagia mendengarnya!" gertak Neru dengan kebencian menggebu.

Dia mencengkeram kerah seragamku lalu menariknya. Tak sengaja aku menyeringai. "Kau ingin aku bicara? Kalau begitu… enyahlah dalam penderitaanmu." Ujarku.

Kulihat mata Neru berkilat-kilat memancarkan kemarahan. Dia mengepalkan tangannya lalu melempar tubuhku. Ucapanku itu… sengaja kuucapkan. Kenapa? Agar dia bisa membunuhku sekarang ini.

"Kau… kau… kau…!" kulihat Neru mendekat padaku sambil membawa pemukul baseball. Di sampingnya, Teto dan Meiko tidak ingin menghentikan niatan Neru. Sepertinya mereka setuju dengan langkah Neru untuk membunuhku. "Kau yang seharusnya enyah!" seru Neru sambil mengayunkan pukulan baseball tinggi-tinggi.

Aku tersenyum miris.

_Kami-sama… aku ingin mati. Kubulkanlah permintaanku…_

BUAAAGHH!

―

Aku membuka mataku. Yang ada adalah, aku tersadar di UKS. Bukan di surga. Kenapa aku ada di sini? Tidak—kenapa aku… belum juga mati?

"Sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang.

Aku membolakkan mataku lalu menoleh ke arah suara. Len tengah duduk di kursi yang letaknya berada di samping tempat tidur. Dia memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus, "Untung saja aku yang menemukanmu di koridor. Kau tahu, kondisimu mengenaskan banget, tahu! Kupikirnya kamu sudah mati, syukur-syukur juga belum! Makanya kubawa kemari!" ujar Len dengan kesal.

Aku terdiam. "Kalau mengenaskan… kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Padahal… itu adalah langkah maju untukku agar aku bisa… mati…" gumamku dengan cepat. Kulihat mata Len berkilat-kilat karena terkejut dengan gumamanku yang terdengar… tidak logis.

"Kau mau mati?" tanya Len. Aku tidak menjawab. "Bodoh. Kalau kau mati… semua orang yang menyayangimu bakal sedih, tahu…" ujar Len sambil menjitak kecil kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum miris, "Kau memang tak paham perasaanku." Ujarku, sinis. Dia mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Hidupmu jauh dari kata menyedihkan, Kagamine Len. Aku? Tidak ada yang menyayangiku, semua berniat membunuhku. Makanya, karena aku baik, aku akan mengabulkan niat mereka. Tapi kau merusak segalanya!" gertakku dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Aku merasa iri padanya yang selalu menjadi pujaan banyak orang. Tampan iya, cerdas iya, kaya iya, berarti hidupnya JAUH sekali dari kata 'menderita'! Sedang aku? Jelek? Semua teman sekelasku mengataiku demikian! Bodoh? Semua teman sekelasku mencemoohku demikian! Miskin? Semua teman sekelasku mencibirku demikian! Berarti hidupku JAUH sekali dari kata 'bahagia'!

_Kami-sama…_

Dibanding aku menderita di dunia, aku ingin bahagia di alam baka!

Tanpa sadar aku menangis. Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku menangis? Apa yang terjadi denganku?

"Hik… hik! Huuu…"

Kurasakan emosiku terlalu berat. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Benteng pertahananku rusak total! Aku tidak lagi setegar yang dulu, hidupku hancur berkeping-keping. Dunia perlahan mencampakkanku.

"Tidak apa-apa kau menangis." Ujar Len. Nada suaranya melunak. "Asal dengan begitu kau menjadi lebih lega."

Aku menatapnya dengan penglihatan yang kabur oleh air mata. Setelah itu, aku terus menangis. Menangis hingga puas. Kagamine Len juga terus berada di sampingku, menantiku hingga aku berhenti menangis…

Lama sekali aku dan dia terdiam di dalam ruang UKS.

Biar saja… aku tidak peduli.

―

_The Next Day…_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke kelas—agaknya terasa berat. Dahiku dibalut perban akibat pukulan keras dari Neru kemarin. Ketika aku masuk, kulihat pandangan dingin dari wajah Neru, Meiko dan Teto. Tiga orang itu benar-benar menganggapku bagai parasit yang sulit dimusnahkan.

"Ngapain kau sekolah lagi?" tanya Teto dengan nada sinis, namun wajahnya menampakkan senyum manis. Menjijikkan…

Aku menatap Teto sebentar, lalu memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan berjalan lurus-lurus ke bangkuku. Namun ketika aku hampir menyimpan tasku di sana, Meiko dan Neru buru-buru duduk di bangku dan mejaku. Sehingga aku tidak bisa duduk di sana. Kurasakan tatapan kasihan dari teman-teman sekelas yang lain. Hanya tatapan kasihan, tapi tak ada yang berniat membantuku.

Kenapa ya? Manusia itu lemah sekali…?

"Minggir." Ujarku dengan dingin.

Meiko dan Naru saling pandang lalu menatap kedua bola mataku dengan tajam. Saking tajamnya, aku tidak bisa melepas pandanganku dari mereka. Pandangan mereka seolah-olah mengikatku dan berharap agar aku bisa mati melalui kontak mata. Hahaha, konyol sekali.

"Kami tidak mau minggir." Ucap Neru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Iya, meja dan kursi macam ini, pantasnya dimainkan dan tidak dipakai untuk pribadi. Jadi, kau cari tempat lain, sana!" suruh Meiko dengan kasar. Dia mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terpental ke belakang.

CUKUP! AKU MUAK!

Aku berdiri dengan sedikit bantuan dari sisi meja yang kupegang. Aku menatap Meiko dan Neru dengan nanar. Kemudian aku menghentakkan kakiku dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Kudengar tawa kemenangan dari mereka. Sial! Kupingku panas mendengar tawa setan macam itu!

Blam!

Aku menutup pintu kelas dan berlari ke tempat yang akan selalu menjadi tempatku melampiaskan kekesalan maupun kesedihan. Atap sekolah…

Aku membuka pintu atap sekolah lalu menutupnya rapat. Tak lupa kukunci agar tak seorang pun bisa masuk kemari. Aku ingin sendirian!

Kemarin, Kagamine Len dengan setia menungguku hingga tangisku reda di UKS. Tapi sial… aku tidak merasakan sedikit pun kelegaan setelah menangis. Sepertinya air mata yang kukeluarkan itu hanyalah air mata yang sia-sia. Kurasa itu adalah air mata yang mengantar kepergian 'kebahagiaan'ku. Jadi intinya, hidupku hanya penuh dengan kesengsaraan, kan?

Aku menatap jauh ke depan, aku melangkah dan naik pada pagar pembatas. Aku bisa melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana. Aku ingat ucapanku dengan Kagamine Len di sini.

"_Harapanku sejak dulu adalah… melompat bebas dari sini. Lalu badanku remuk dan mati seketika di bawah sana."_

Aku hanya bercanda saat mengucapkan itu. Tapi sekarang, kurasa aku serius.

Aku berdiri di atas pagar pembatas dan menatap ke bawah. Bisa. Kalau aku melompat bebas ke bawah sana, aku pasti mati. Lalu aku bisa bertemu dengan Miku dan ibu di akhirat sana. Oke.

―

› **Normal PoV ‹**

Rin berdiri di atas pagar pembatas lalu menatap ke lantai dasar. Dia berpikir untuk meloncat dari ketinggian kurang lebih 3 setengah meter itu.

Rin tersenyum miris. Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan. Setiap satu langkah, dia menyebutkan nama orang yang disayangnya.

Langkah pertama… ibunya.

Langkah kedua… Miku.

Dan langkah ketiga… Len…

Rin terbelalak. Apa barusan itu? Langkah Rin terhenti ketika ujung kakinya sudah tidak menginjak apa-apa lagi. Tapi niat Rin sudah bulat. Walau pun dia menyayangi Len—setidaknya sebagai 'pe-no-long-nya', pria berparas sama dengannya itu tidak akan bersedih bila dia mati. Itulah keyakinan Rin.

Rin tersenyum, dia melangkahkan kakinya lagi lalu, "Sayonara…" bisiknya.

Tubuh Rin terhempas dengan cepat ke bawah. Gravitasi menarik tubuhnya. Sedang Rin, selama dia terjun, gadis itu hanya menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Senyum kebahagiaan…

PRAK!

Setelah itu, orang-orang yang berada di lantai dasar menjerit karena suara tulang yang patah dan darah yang mengalir dimana-mana…

―

_Kami-sama… aku sudah mati, kan? Pasti, kan?_

"…in! Rin…! Riiin!"

Rin membuka matanya. Terang menyelimuti pandangannya. Segera gadis itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mendapati dirinya berada di rumah sakit…

"RIN!" seru seseorang. Rin hapal pemilik suara itu.

"Len…" bisik Rin dengan suara parau.

"Astaga, Rin! Kau betul-betul sudah sadar?" tanya Len. Ada nada khawatir yang menyelip di antara ucapannya. Rin memutar lehernya perlahan, menatap wajah Len. Gadis itu menggapai pipi Len, lalu kemudian tersenyum. Senyum terpaksa yang menyedihkan.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Rin. "_Kami-sama… _kenapa engkau belum merenggut nyawaku…!" seru Rin sambil terisak.

Len terbelalak. Dia langsung memeluk kepala gadis itu. "Bodoh! Dari kemarin-kemarin, niatmu hanyalah mati, mati, mati, dan mati! Kau pikir mati itu enak, hah? Tidak sama sekali!" gertak Len dengan kesal. Rin menautkan alisnya.

"Kalau aku mati, semua orang akan bahagia! Aku juga! Aku bisa ketemu ibu dan Miku lagi! Dan aku tidak akan ditindas lagi!" balas Rin, emosi.

"Tapi tidak untukku!"

Rin membolakkan matanya lebar-lebar. _Apa kata Len barusan?, _pikir Rin dengan heran. Gadis itu melepas pelukan Len dengan perlahan. Dia menatap Len dengan pandangan heran—dan tidak percaya. Sedang yang ditatap langsung memalingkan wajahnya, agaknya pria itu merona.

"Ti—tidak deh! Aku bercanda. Sudah ya, aku panggil dokter untuk mengecek keadaanmu, dulu!" elak Len lalu segera meninggalkan Rin.

Rin menatap punggung Len yang semakin menjauh. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Ternyata… aku memang tidak dibutuhkan." Ujar Rin dengan pelan. Gadis itu terdiam, melihat jemari-jemarinya yang diperban.

"Kenapa aku masih hidup? Padahal aku sudah lompat pada ketinggian yang lumayan." Gumam Rin dengan rasa sesal. Masih beberkas niatnya untuk mati. Gadis itu menegdarkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebilah pisau yang terletak di dalam keranjang buah.

Rin menatap pisau itu lama-lama, lalu melirik pergelangan tangannya. _Kalau aku menggunakan pisau itu untuk memotong urat nadiku di sini…_

Rin tersenyum. Dia meraih pisau itu lalu merahkannya pada nadinya. Tanpa rasa ragu, gadis itu menggores nadinya. Aliran darah sukses mewarnai perban putih yang menempel di sekitar tangannya. "Nah…" Rin tersenyum. "Sabar saja, Rin. Kau akan segera mati." Ujar Rin dengan lega.

Tapi Rin salah. Sekeras apa pun usahanya untuk mati, pasti Len akan menghentikannya.

Benar saja, pria itu masuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ah… maaf, Rin. Dokternya—" mata pria itu langsung melotot. Dia melihat jelas pergelangan tangan kanan Rin berdarah. Pria itu langsung mendekati Rin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" gertak Len emosi.

"Bunuh diri. Buktinya, nih." Ujar Rin dengan tenang sambil menunjukkan sebilah pisau dapur pada tangan kirinya. Len menautkan alisnya, dia menyambar pisau dari tangan kiri Rin dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh!" gertak Len. Pria itu langsung merobek selimut tipis Rin dan mengikatnya pada pergelangan Rin dengan kuat. Niatnya agar darah Rin tidak keluar lagi. Rin menatap pergelangan tangannya yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah.

Gadis itu mendecak, "Kenapa kau hentikan darahnya?" tanya Rin dengan tampang kesal. Nyaris saja Rin menarik potongan selimut yang terikat di pergelangan tangannya, tapi Len langsung memeluk gadis itu. Memeluk dengan sangat erat, dengan rasa sayang.

Rin terbelalak saat merasakan pelukan Len yang sangat hangat.

"Le—Len?"

"Kumohon jangan mati…" bisik Len dengan lirih. "Kalau kau mati, aku yang akan menderita…" ujarnya. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin dengan polos.

"Itu… karena aku menyukaimu, bodoh…" jawab Len—agaknya terputus-putus. Wajahnya langsung merona karena malu-malu.

Rin terdiam. "Hahaha…" dia kemudian tertawa hambar. "Jangan bohong. Mustahil kau menyukaiku. Lagi pula tidak ada orang yang menerimaku di dunia ini." Ujar Rin.

"Tu—tunggu! Tapi, Rin—" "…makanya, izinkan aku mati, ya? Tidak sepantasnya kau menghentikanku untuk mati kalau benar kau menyukaiku." Potong Rin dengan wajah yang sama, ekspresi yang sama. Wajah keputus asaan yang digambarkan melalui senyuman.

Len menggertakkan giginya. Pria itu mendorong tubuhnya lalu mencium bibir di hadapannya itu. Rin terbelalak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang lembut dan menempel pada bibirnya. Dia mencoba meronta, namun tidak bisa. Tenaga Len jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. Terlebih, sekarang ini Rin sedang rapuh dan kacau. Bahkan tenaga untuk hidup saja, sudah tidak ada…

Len melepas ciumannya lalu langsung memeluk gadis berparas sama sepertinya itu. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati." Ujar Len dengan tegas. "Masih ada yang membutuhkanmu di sini. Seperti apa pun kamu, aku akan tetap menyukaimu, setulusnya…"

Rin terdiam agak lama. Air matanya kembali meleleh. Ini karena kehangatan dari Len. Hangat. Sangaaat hangat…

"Hiks." Rin terisak. Dia membalas memeluk tubuh pria itu dengan erat. Dia merindukan perasaan ini. Perasaan hangat yang manis.

Len tersenyum ketika menyadari gadis yang dipeluknya sudah melunak. Dia merasakan genggaman Rin agak gemetar, namun setidaknya, niatnya untuk mati sudah pupus. Begitulah pikir Len. "Sudah, sudah, hentikan tangismu. Kau terlalu banyak menangis, Rin…" ujar Len dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Apa… kau betul-betul suka aku?" tanya Rin dengan gugup.

Len tertawa, "Sangat suka." Jawab Len santai.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Kurasa sejak kita mengobrol di atas atap waktu itu deh…" jawab Len.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" tanya Rin, dia semakin memeluk punggung Len erat.

"Tidak ada alasan khususnya. Pokoknya aku suka padamu karena aku suka. Itu saja." Jawab Len sambil nyengir. Rin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Huu… kau menyebalkan…" gumam Rin dengan kesal. Len terkikik. Pria itu langsung mengecup pipi Rin.

"Meski menyebalkan, tapi kau suka, kan?" tanya Len. Agaknya—kepedean. Namun tepat sekali. Sebab, Rin langsung merona ketika mendengar pertanyaan Len.

Len tertawa melihat rona di wajah Rin. Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya lalu berbisik pada Len, "Terimakasih… dan… err—anoo… aku juga suka… padamu, Len…"

Len terbelalak, kembali wajahnya merona. Tapi kali ini, lebih panas dan padam dibanding yang sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>• END •<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Astaga… endingnya hancur sekaliii! xD kuakui demikian. Okelah, dari awal saya niat banget buat Rin mati yah? *digilas roadroller-nya RinFC xD ada typo(s) atau miss-typo(s)? BANYAK? Waaahh… maafkanlah sayaaa Dx

Oh, iya. Ide ini kudapat dari fic beberapa orang (tidak ada niat ber-plagiat loh ya!), terus komik keren buatan Igarashi Kaoru ^w^d Terus… saya bingung sama endingnya, tapi aku suka loh! *curhat, desu?

Great, dibanding kalian BUETE dengar ocehan seorang author gila nan tidak waras, mind to review, minna-sama? *kumaeyes (?)


End file.
